Light and Darkness
by SevenKings
Summary: Erza has finally found her brother that she had spent so long trying to find. But he doesn't want to come to Fairy Tail. "I will protect my sister from the shadows. I will stain my hands with blood so she doesn't have to."


**SevenKings with a rewrite here for my first fic, "Crimson and Scarlet". I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**But first, some announcemnts as always,**

**After the post of this fic, I will be working on "The eigth sin alternative: The sin of Despair", a displaced Naruto in the Nanatsu No Taizai world for my buddy Huarder.**

**The Sin of Vanity Fic has a poll to decide Naruto's gender. So far, only four people have voted on it. I have to ask, "Are you people procrastinating?" I now know that all polls will be much shorter in terms of length.**

**I intend to do a crossover for the Oc character who is conveniently named after Ragna the Bloodedge which is the only thing they share in common along with an estranged sibling during the seven year time skip. . So any reviews or pms about the world Oc Ragna should be in will help me decide. A note through, Ragna will return back to the world of Fairy Tail so he will not be staying. I'll decide if he can bring others later or not. Give me a good reason to influence my decision.**

**"The successor to the Body of the Azure" has finished it's prolouge after five chapters and shall soon have the first chapter of the new arc.**

**I think that's all for now. Be sure to remeber that I don't know any of this and leave me some reviews so I can eat them.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:Reunited<span>**

Within the Oshibana Train Station, a scarlet-haired woman was taking the lead followed by a half naked black haired man, a blonde woman who was dragging a pinked haired boy who was mumbling something about trains being evil. On top of the boy, was a blue cat with a backpack sitting on the back of his head enjoying the ride and fish.

When they finally came to an opening, the scarlet woman stepped forward, "Freeze criminals, in the name of Erza and the Fairy Tail...guild?"

In front of her, was a pile of corpses with the faces set in complete terror. Bodies were missing limbs, blood was sprayed everywhere. It was as if someone had took a can of red paint and just splatter all over the room.

The team of four and a cat were staring at the mountain horrified. "Who could have done something like this?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"I don't Luigi", "My Name Is Not Luigi!, it's Lucy", Anyways, Luigi, this isn't the work of any light guilds." the blacked haired man stated as Lucy was on the floor in vertical fetal position due to her being called differently then her name. She eventually looked up saw Gray's manhood.

"EEEEEKKKK,GRAY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy shrieked.

Gray was about to respond before a loud whimper turned the three's attention to a corner. It was a middle aged man with brown hair, he was in the fetal position with his head between his legs. "He's coming, He's coming, He's Coming," the man whispered as he rocked back and forth.

Erza gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Who's coming?" She asked.

The man looked up and in a crazed state, grabbed Erza's shoulder and was shaking like a leaf. "Please,get me outta here, I'll go to jail quietly. I want to be anywhere but near HIM."

Erza was quite firm when she asked, "Who is HE?"

"Me." then a wide single edged sword sliced the crazed man in the head before sticking itself in the wall. Erza looked at the direction in anger and what she saw shocked.

There was a man that could be said to be the male version of Erza. He had slicked back straight red hair, dressed in a sleeveless black trench coat along with black jeans with a belt buckle that was in the shape of a dragon circling it's own tail. Around his neck were three lockets in the shape of a heart.

"B-B-Brother?" Erza stuttered and to the shock of the other two plus cat while the final one was still knocked out.

"It's been a long time, sister."

* * *

><p>Lucy (Not Luigi) couldn't believe her ears. The Erza Scarlet known as the Titania of Fairy Tail had a sibling? All throughout her fantasies about Fairy Tail, this had never been in there. Gray didn't want to believe his ears and cried a little, there were two Erza's in this world, one was already bad enough. Happy was of similar mind, he then decided to put his fish back into his backpack and got ready to say, "Aye" in case any of the two red demons decided to put their attention on the childish flying cat. Natsu was still out of it from his motion sickness.<p>

Erza couldn't believe her eyes, despite the rumors about the reason why she made S-Class so early was to beat Mirajane, the true reason why she became one so early was to be able to search for her brother and have enough money to house him until he can join and perform missions for Fairy Tail. If for some reason, he couldn't to which Erza thought was a possibility since he may not have received magic training to house and support both of them.

"You're actually surprised to see your own brother, aren't you Erza?" The man was walking up to the team of four, his steps loud and echoing in the room of bodies.

Erza slipped out of her shock, "Yes, I'm surprised to see you here, but more than that, I'm surprised to see you killing people. Do you intend to be like the people who killed our parents?" Erza was shaking in anger, Brother or Not, no one deserves the right to kill other people.

Erza's outburst shock the rest of the team including Natsu out of whatever funk they were in. Natsu was already on his feet and his hands were alight with fire. Happy was thrown off of Natsu into a wall. "Alright, I'm all better, bring on the guys to fight." Natsu's shouted before his voice got smaller due to all the bodies. "What did I missed?"

Happy was the one who answered after smacking him with the half eaten fish from his backpack. "You missed alot, Natsu. The guy over there," Happy pointed to the only stranger still alive in the room, "is the one who did this and he's Erza's brother."

At that statement, Natsu wanted to go and fight him to force him to stop killing but after hearing he's Erza's brother made him want to cry. It's clear to the man that his sister must have done something to warrant this kind of reaction. "My,My, Erza what happened to your pink haired friend, the second that flying cat told him I was your brother he started crying. The same thing happened to that

Erza glared at her brother,"Ragna, I have done nothing of the sort. Now, how can you be killing humans? The Magic Council has forbidden any killing from the guilds."

The Now-known Ragna place a hand over his heart, "Oh, your words wound me beloved sister, and we have just reunited." Ragna said dramatically before getting serious,"But then again, all good things come to an end I suppose. To answer your question, while the magic council had indeed say no killing for the light guilds, that's if I was in a light guild. They have no say in independent guilds or mage and Dark Guilds."

Ragna, disappear then appeared behind them, "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to take Lullaby from that stupid fake Death God and deliver to my boss."

Erza then summoned a sword and demanded, "Natsu, Gray, Luigi (It's Lucy), let's defeat my brother, find out where Erigor is, and retrieved Lullaby." She then place the edge of her blade next to Ragna's head. "As for you dear brother, you will tell me where Erigor is, follow me and we can later catch up on the times that we were gone from each other's life."

Natsu was happy, here he was, getting to fight somebody strong, Gray was slightly reluncant but couldn't pass up the chance to work out the frustations on Ragna. Happy was happy that the red demons didn't want anything to do with him and flew to the Second floor to not only get a better view but to eat his fish in peace. Lucy was the only one worried enough.

'We're facing a relative of Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. Well, at least we have Erza on our side.'

Ragna sighed before taking out a pocket watch and looked at the time, "I'm really late so I'm going to have to end things quickly." Ragna then turned his head and glared at the team of four. Lucy, Natsu and Gray were knocked out while Erza was still standing. Ragna was impressed, "Oh, you managed to stay awake despite my intent?"

Seeing Erza's confusion, he elaborated, "Did you see birds that would often walked near a human that's occupied but when he focuses on the bird, the bird flys off. Or when we were kids and we would chase after them?" Seeing Erza's nod, "It's something that gives any being gives off, like a magic signature, depending on the emotions and willpower of the person who uses it, can scare even the dragons themselves."

Seeing Erza's confusion cleared, he smiled, helping his sister was something he loved to do. "I really loved talking to you, Sis but as I said earlier, I have to go." After that, he dissappeared and chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out. Ragna placed Erza down gently and stared into her face. 'Rest up, Sis, you've got challenges after this, but I'll do what I can to lessen it."

He then grabbed two of the heart lockets from his neck and lifted them off and placed them on Erza's. Standing up after the act he loudly spoke, "Hey, Cat, when lil Sis wakes up tell her that our parents would be proud of her but she can't have everything." Hearing the cat's, "Aye!" and repeating what he had said. Ragna grabbed his sword, placed it on his back and stepped out of the train station.

'A wind tunnel, seriously' thought Ragna as he saw a tornado trapping everything in the station. Ragna then just walked out of it without any injuries and closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and stared in a direction. 'Got ya.' Ragna thought before his body disappeared as if it was never there.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the rewrite, what do you think? Leave reviews for me. I need to eat.<strong>

**Also I need Ideas for what should be Ragna's magic besides Sword and Wind God Slayer. Leave it in reviews or pm me. **

**Good Night Good Luck Good Bye **


End file.
